An Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor (IGBT) may be an element that may incorporate an insulated gate structure of a MOS transistor and a high current density characteristic of a bipolar transistor. A IGBT may have a parasitic PNPN thyristor structure including an N type drift area, a P+ collector area, a P type base, and a N+ emitter N on and/or over a channel under a gate, unlike a MOS transistor. When a current gain sum of a NPN transistor and a PNP transistor is 1 or more, the PNPN thyristor may be turned on. This may cause a latch-up phenomenon, in which the gate may lose its ability to turn off. This latch-up phenomenon may limit a safe operating area (SOA) of an IGBT, and may damage elements since an abruptly excessive current may flow through the elements.